The Curse
by doglover500
Summary: Sequel to Finding white tigerzords owner, they met Tommy and now they must help the wild force rangers get there friend back and get rid of the curse that Serrator has put on him. Can they do it? Please R
1. Banned

**A/N: I know you were expecting the sequel earlier this year but I couldn't do it cuz my big sister died February 18 2014. But I got this chapter done and I hope you guys like it I'll see you at the bottom.**

Ch. 1 Banned

"Who's Cole?" asked Kevin.

"Why do you care," asked Jason.

"Jason, shut up," said Tommy, "Cole is our friend and he's a ranger but he went missing for about two or three years."

"Did you try looking for him" asked Emily

"Yes, every team tried looking for hours but no luck," answered Jason "Tommy, can I speak to you for a moment please alone."

"All right let's go. What's up?" asked Tommy.

"It's Kevin I don't trust him at all and he doesn't even like me at all," Jason said frowned.

"All right but we'll have to watch him carefully because I don't trust him either," said Tommy. So very week Kevin would disappear three times and no one knew where he would be going. No one expected Kevin to actually hurt Antonio for two hours straight. By the one month mark Kevin has beaten Antonio senseless and now does it whenever he's angry. Antonio is so afraid that he won't let anyone besides Jayden to see him.

"Are you okay Antonio?" asked Jayden.

Antonio looks down on the bed and shakes his head no, then he tries to talk.

"It's okay Antonio" said Jayden, "someone is beating you up, huh."

He nodded his head yes.

"You don't have to say anything I'll name the people that we know, there's Lauren Emily Mia mentor Ji me Mike Tommy Jason and last is Kevin." Jayden noticed Antonio flinched badly at Kevin's name."Your afraid of Kevin, aren't you? asked Jayden.

"Yes I'm terrified of Kevin so please get rid of him," Antonio pleaded raspy do to not using his voice for a month and screaming on the top of his lungs when Kevin was beating him senseless.

"I'll be right back Antonio," assured Jayden.

Jayden went to get Jason and Tommy was unaware that Kevin was still in the house. He wanted to protect Antonio but he needed help. When they finally got to the park he called Jason and Tommy over.

"Antonio is doing okay but he's terrified of Kevin," said Jayden.

"Was there anyone else in the house?" asked Jason.

"Not that I know of why?" asked Jayden.

I just have a bad feeling." Tommy knew Jason pretty well so they followed Jason back to the shiba house to hear screaming. Jayden bolted past Tommy and Jason to Antonio's room to see Kevin beating his childhood friend.

"GET OUT AND NEVER COME BACK!" screamed Jayden.

No I'm not going anywhere," scoffed Kevin, he wasn't supposed to be a samurai." Pointing at Jason.

"He chose me to take his place so you guys could finish the battle," Jason said annoyed, "and besides I only could do it once."

Ji heard everything and and was very angry at Kevin. He contacted the other samurai rangers. He made himself known because Jayden would go after Kevin when Tommy and Jason least expect it.

"Jayden control your temper before you regret something you could've prevented."

Jayden took a few deep breaths and calmed down and at that point the others were coming in and Lauren went straight for Jayden and said, "Jayden he's not worth it just let mentor deal with it and your two other friends can be with you and we'll handle this."

Jayden didn't like that he had to leave Antonio but he couldn't be in the same room as Kevin so he left. Both Tommy and Jason followed Jayden and they let the other samurai deal with Kevin.

"Jayden it's ok their handling it," said Jason.

"Antonio only trusts me right now, so if I'm not there he's going to freak out when he wakes up," explained Jayden.

"We know he trusts you but he needs to trust the others to," said Jason.

"I'm just worried about him that's all," Jayden said worriedly. They heard shouting from Kevin, Lauren, and Antonio. Jayden was about to go back in when Jason and Tommy grabbed him.

"Antonio needs me," said Jayden.

"Let your friends handle it," Jason and Tommy said together.

In the shiba house

"I never really accepted Antonio, because there wasn't a gold ranger in history," sneered Kevin.

"Better check again Kevin because there is a gold ranger but no one used the power in five generations," said Lauren.

"So," scoffed Kevin, not believing a word of it, "there's no gold ranger in history, l've checked everywhere in the books."

"Well you haven't read tengen gate library books."

Antonio groaned and opened his eyes and saw Kevin still here.

"JAYDEN, HELP ME!" Antonio screamed raspy. Tommy and Jason were holding Jayden so he wouldn't interfere.

Lauren went near Antonio and hugged him until he stopped being tense. Antonio realized that he could trust everyone here except Kevin.

"Thanks Lauren I needed that," Antonio whispered. The samurai rangers didn't trust Kevin anymore so mentor Ji quickly banned Kevin from the shiba house.

* * *

Antonio had to trust everyone again except for Jayden, and Lauren. Antonio is still tense whenever the rest of the team went near him but they didn't even care. Tommy and Jason were no exception but they worked on it and after 5 days Antonio trusted everyone in the house.

"Alright Antonio you need to get out of bed and walk around the house," said Tommy.

"I know but Kevin hurt my knee pretty badly so I can't," said Antonio, he was scared that Kevin was still in the Shiba house because he was asleep when Kevin left so Tommy assured him that was gone forever and that Kevin can't hurt him anymore.

I'm sorry I just have a fear that Kevin is going to come back in the house when I come out."

"Well that's never going to happen," said Tommy. He helped Antonio into the wheel chair that Ji got for Antonio when he was beginning to trust his team again.

"Wait get Jayden for me please," pleaded Antonio.

"Fine I'll get Jayden for you," sighed Tommy.

Tommy went to find Jayden and got him to see Antonio.

"What is it Antonio?" asked Jayden.

"You need to find two new rangers so you guys can lift the curse on Deker/Cole, I was listening to the conversation when you guys got back from defeating Xanderd," explained Antonio.

"I know but I don't know anyone besides I don't know anyone besides us and Tommy's friends," sighed Jayden.

**A/N: Cliffhanger. So who do think is going to be the two new rangers? I'll give you a clue their siblings and they've been rangers before. Hint Hint. I have the second chapter already in progress so don't worry. I will never abandon a story at all. I have this story planned out. So expect 15 to 20 chapters please review please**

**Later**

**Doglover500**


	2. Meeting new people pt 1

A/N:** No one reviewed. That really stinks but oh well. This is the longest chapter I've written. So please review so I know that you guys like it. Don't worry you We'll get to see time force, wild force ninja storm and all the red rangers from the moon mission. I just wanted to let you guys know that. By the way if you guys like kung Fu Panda then please read kfp3 secrets and Threats. **

**Enjoy reading and reviewing.**

Ch 2 Meeting new people part 1

"We need to find a permanent blue ranger and a temporary gold ranger," announced Jayden.

"I think I know two people who can take it," said Tommy taking his phone out of his pocket and dialing two brothers that would surely say yes.

"Hello."

"Hey it's me Tommy, can you and your brother come to Kyoto city please," explained Tommy, "the red samurai ranger will be at the park."

"Will the ranger explain everything."

"Well the main points," said Tommy.

"Okay I'll tell him bye"

"Bye"

"The two rangers will be coming so Jayden go right now please."

Jayden went to the park morphed and waited for them to come so Jayden could finally explain the main points of the situation. When he saw two people staring at him he went towards them.

"Your the red ranger that Tommy was talking about right" said one of the brothers.

"Yes and come with me so I can demorph," said the red ranger. They both nodded and followed the red ranger in a hiding place so he could demorph, once he did he introduced him self.

"I'm Jayden Shiba," he said.

"I'm Blake and this is Hunter."

"Why are we here anyways?" asked Hunter.

Jayden went to explain the main points. About how they met Tommy, how his friend got hurt and about one of them getting banned.

"So we need a temporary gold ranger and a permanent blue ranger," said Jayden, "so what do you guys say?"

"Fine but on one condition," said Blake.

"Alright what is it ?" asked Jayden.

"We're really close brothers so we stick together so just expect one of us to visit from time to time when your friend is completely healed."

"That's fine with me."

Jayden lead them to the Shiba house and they saw Tommy right away. They hugged Tommy and introduced themselves to the rest of the team except for one.

"So where's your gold ranger?" asked Hunter.

"He's in his room, but the thing is, Kevin our blue ranger beat him up and won't let anyone new go near him, but I'll talk to him right now," explained Jayden. Jayden went to Antonio's room and went in.

"The two new rangers are here," said Jayden.

"Jayden, I don't want live my life in fear so can one insult me until I retort back," stated Antonio seriously.

"Are you sure?" asked Jayden.

"I'm positive but the person can't go overboard with the name calling cause Kevin was brutal with the name calling," explained Antonio.

"Okay I'll tell them and one of them will be the gold ranger and you will know who it's going to be when that person will come in the room," explained Jayden. Antonio nodded.

"Hunter and Blake which one of you will be the gold ranger?" asked Jayden, "because that person will have to call Antonio names but can't go overboard."

"I'll do it," volunteered Hunter, "but first I want to get to know him first."

When Jayden told Antonio that he agreed.

"He's ready to see you now but don't touch him cause he's in pain," explained Jayden. Hunter went towards Antonio's room and went inside.

"Hi my name is Hunter and I'm going to replace you temporarily," said Hunter.

"I'm Antonio and I know you are," said Antonio.

"Look I just want to get to know you before I start making fun of you okay," said Hunter.

"Okay," agreed Antonio.

"So what do you like to do in your free time? asked Hunter.

"I like to fish and fix stuff and help people," said Antonio.

"Well I like doing motocross and helping people too."

They talked for awhile they were quickly becoming friends. Antonio was worried that if they keep talking Hunter won't be able to tease him so he stopped talking all together.

"Hey what's wrong?" asked Hunter.

"We're friends now, you won't be able to make fun of me," assumed Antonio.

"Hey I make fun of people all the time so don't worry but I do go overboard so that's why my brother Blake will be with me all the time so I won't go overboard," explained Hunter.

"So even though you know me you can still make fun of me," Antonio clarified.

"Yes and I do it all the time and I won't hit you at all I promise, Ninjas honour," promised Hunter.

"Well okay but can you do it tomorrow I'm getting really tired," yawned Antonio.

"No problem," agreed Hunter.

* * *

"We agreed to do it in the morning and he's pretty cool but I will say this though," announced Hunter, "I come out strong and I mean really strong so Jayden keep telling him to stick up for himself okay."

"Don't worry I will," assured Jayden.

At midnight Antonio was having a nightmare of Kevin coming back and hurting him again. Jayden heard Antonio and went to his room and saw him thrashing around the bed.

"Antonio wake up," whispered Jayden.

"What is it?" asked Antonio sleepy.

"You were having a nightmare," answered Jayden.

"It's about Kevin I'm afraid he's going to get me."

Jayden hugged his best friend and assured him that it won't happen ever.

* * *

The next morning Mia and Ji decided to make breakfast for everyone including Hunter and Blake. Jayden woke up on the floor in Antonio's room. _ I hope Antonio is ready for the teasing that Hunter will give him_, Jayden thought.

"Hey guys, where's Hunter and Blake?" asked Jayden.

"There still asleep but they won't be for long." As soon as the food was done they heard some noise and it was getting louder. Hunter and Blake were racing to get to the kitchen first.

"I beat you." Hunter

"No I beat you." Blake

This went on for a good five minutes when they heard a person saying ouch.

"I'll get Antonio," said Jayden.

"Antonio are you okay?"

"I slept on my bad shoulder," said Antonio grasping his shoulder in pain.

"Tommy can you come here for a second," Jayden called Tommy.

"What is it Jayden?" asked Tommy.

"Antonio's shoulder is really hurting him and we don't have the stuff for it," explained Jayden.

"I'll call this person who's a doctor, said Tommy. So Tommy called Dr. Grayson.

"Hey it's me Tommy I have a friend that's hurt pretty badly," explained Tommy.

"Ok then you need to get him to a hospital fast," Dana said to Tommy.

"I can't cause he's a power ranger and I don't think there is one close enough," stated Tommy.

"Well get him here to Marnier bay as quickly as possible then," Dana ordered Tommy.

"Thank you."

Tommy told Antonio to eat first then he Jayden Tommy will go to Dana in Marnier bay. So they ate and Tommy drove to Marnier bay.

* * *

Hunter and Blake were training with the other samurai's and they were getting the hang of it.

"How much do you guys train?" asked Blake.

"One in a half hours each day," answered Mike, "but sometimes two hours straight."

"Does Kevin ever have fun besides training?" asked Hunter.

Mike thought about it and realized Hunter was right.

"No he didn't do anything fun," sighed Mike.

"Exactly my point he wanted everything to stay the same even though Antonio was in the team," explained Blake, "and Kevin thought he was losing his 'second in command' spot. But he really wasn't, so he wanted to get rid of Antonio once and for all he wanted to hurt Antonio really bad but it couldn't so he had a plan in his head. He let you guys think that a mooger hit Antonio but it was really Kevin that did it."

* * *

Tommy pushed Antonio in the wheelchair followed by Jayden. Antonio and Jayden were amazed by the technology. Jayden was so amazed it that he bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry about that," apologized Jayden.

"That's ok," assured the person, "I'm Carter Grayson."

"I'm Jayden and this is my friend Antonio," introduced himself and Antonio.

"Well it's very nice to meet you."

"Same here," said Antonio.

So all four of them went to where Dana was and Carter got the full story of what happened to Antonio. He was disgusted by the blue rangers actions towards Antonio.

"It seems to me that Kevin was jealous of Antonio," said Carter, "are you scared of any one else?"

"No I'm not but it was Kevin that hit me on the shoulder when we were fighting the moogers and that's why I don't trust him anymore."

Jayden was disgusted with Kevin. He won't ever have him near Antonio again. He couldn't believe that Kevin was jealous of his childhood friend.

"Alright Dana will be with you shortly," said Carter. A few minutes went by and Dana called them and they followed her to a room. Antonio explained everything to Dana.

"Well you need a knee brace that can bend and a small surgery on your shoulder and last but not least elbow brace and sling for your arm," said Dana. So she went straight to work an with in an hour she was done.

"So take it easy for awhile and no training at all for a 1 1/2 months okay," said Dana.

"Okay I'll take it easy for awhile," agreed Antonio.

So Tommy Jayden and Antonio, whose limping, went back to Kyoto City.

"Just brace yourself for Hunter's teasing," warned Jayden.

"I know but he better not go overboard with the teasing," said Antonio.

So the teasing began and Antonio wouldn't retort back but after a week with teasing Antonio finally snapped.

"You don't have the heart of a samurai ranger so-" Hunter didn't finish his sentence.

"I DO HAVE THE HEART OF A SAMURAI AND I'M PROUD OF IT," yelled Antonio.

"Guys, Deker has been spotted," said Ji. Everyone but Antonio and Lauren went.

* * *

Jayden saw Deker terrorizing the humans. Hunter and Blake saw Deker for the very first time and they were shocked that Deker could be half nighlock and half human. Tommy and Jason were trying to get Deker to notice them but Deker was more interested in the red samurai ranger the n Tommy and Jason.

So Jayden fought Deker with all his might with the help of his teammates. (**I'm not good with battle scenes but I'll try**). Blake was helping Jayden with Deker while Hunter helped the others with the mooger's.

Tommy and Jason were fighting a nighlock called Serrator. They punched and kicked him and Serrator said

"You'll never get Cole to remember his past."

"Oh yeah we'll see about that," said Tommy doing his round house kick to Serrator. Serrator backed off and left.

**A/N: Now Tommy and Jason have a plan. Now they just have to say there plan to the others. We'll get to see three ranger teams next chapter. The wild and time force an the ninja storm rangers. So please review they help me keep on writing. Thanks to sweetredranger off following/favoriting. Just please review.**

**Later**

**Doglover500**


	3. Evil once again

Ch. 3 Evil once again

After their fight with Deker they came back to the Shiba house and Jason and Tommy were talking about their plan amongst themselves.

"What are you guys planning?" asked Jayden who was out of breath.

"We were thinking that we should get the Time Force and Wild Force rangers here," said Tommy.

"Why those rangers?" asked Jayden.

"Cole knows those rangers really well and were hoping that Cole will remember them," said Tommy.

"You saw Deker he didn't recognize either of you guys at all," said Jayden.

"Uh Jayden something is wrong with Hunter," Mike said cautiously.

"Don't go near him just trust me on this," warned Blake. Everyone backed up and let Blake handle Hunter. He was slowly approaching Hunter. Hunter was trying to fight the evil spell but he couldn't fight it. "Guys open a door right now."

Jayden opened the back door and Blake got Hunter out of the Shiba home. Blake knew he had to explain about Hunter's actions and their past as rangers.

"What the H-"

"Jayden we don't say any swear words," scolded Ji and Lauren.

"Sorry, What happened?," asked Jayden.

"Hunter and I were evil one time," explained Blake.

"Tell us at the beginning please," said Antonio.

"Well the villain Lothor he caught all the thunder ninjas from the thunder ninja academy, but before he caught hunter and I our sensei gave us our morphers to us before he got captured," said Blake.

"Then what happened?" asked Mike.

"We got captured too and Lothor told us a lie that Sensei Watanabe killed our parents but we learned the truth, explained Blake, but we left Shane, Tori and Dustin cause we were confused of what we should do. Then we come back..." Blake was trying to remember what happened next.

"Then what happened?" asked Emily.

"Well I can't remember much but what Tori, Shane and Dustin said to me, we were evil and we had our memories wiped," explained Blake, "but next thing I know Hunter and I were back to normal but then a beam shot at Hunter and Chooboo Lothor's minions told lies about me and Hunter began fighting me. Then Hunter got sprayed with the steam from the island and got even more evil.

"How'd you break the spell on Hunter?" asked Mia.

"Well I did what any brother would do. I tried to get him to see reason, but that didn't work so I did tough love on him and it worked.

That's great," sighed Antonio

"I'm asking you, can we please get my team to help me get Hunter back?" asked Blake.

Jayden thought about it and agreed.

"Okay but we need to get Cole's team and the time force team too," agreed Jayden.

"Leave that to us," Tommy and Jason said together.

* * *

Antonio felt useless because he wasn't helping at all with his friends and he wanted to help so badly. he was just sitting on this bed texting Octozord

"Hey Antonio, what's wrong?" asked Jayden.

"I can't help you guys when you go out to fight and I'm here in this room by myself."

"Maybe Lauren could keep you company when we go out."

"I guess we could try that and besides your sister is cute," said Antonio, " I really like your sister alot."

"If you to date her, just don't kiss in front of me," said Jayden accepting Antonio dating his sister

**A/N: It's short I know but cut me some slack. I have three stories I'm working on. But I will try to get my chapters longer. I can't guaranteeall the chapters long but I'll try. **

**Sweetredranger your the best, keep reviewing.**

**Doglover500**


	4. Getting Hunter Back

Ch. 4 Getting Hunter back

Tommy called Cam and Jason tried calling Wes and Eric but he found that he couldn't reach them.

"Tommy, I can't get a hold of Wes or Eric," said Jason.

"Alright, I'll see you soon," said Tommy, "Jason then you have to go to silver hills to explain everything to them."

* * *

"Look Hunter isn't that bad but you have to get to know him even more but he's a little harder to get to know," explained Blake.

"Maybe he's better off being evil," said Jayden.

"Say that again," challenged Blake angrily, "if I hear you say that again you'll regret it."

Jayden was actually scared of Blake and of what he could do. So he stayed quiet and didn't say anything more.

"Look I don't want you and me to fight so let's forget about this," said Blake. Jayden agreed and they shook hands. Blake was worried for Hunter but he knew Tommy could contact Cam.

* * *

"Jason don't get the Time Force or the wild force just yet the ninja team wants to get Hunter back," said Tommy.

Okay why?" asked Jason.

"We need the ninja storm team to get Hunter back on the side of good first," explained Tommy, "then we'll get the two other teams."

"Fine but how are you going to explain about Cole being Deker?" asked Jason.

"Well-" he thought about that and he had no clue, "I don't know, but I will tell them Deker is Cole and he is cursed."

"Good plan," agreed Jason.

So Tommy called Cam to tell him that they need the team to come to Kyoto City fast, because of Hunter being evil. Cam got Shane Tori and Dustin to come to Kyoto City.

"We'll be there in a few minutes," said Cam.

"Blake will meet you at the park," said Tommy, "Blake go to the park and get them here so we can get a plan and get Hunter back."

"Ok," said Blake. He went to the park and waited for a few minutes, then he saw his friends.

"Cam, Tori, Shane, Dustin over here," Blake called out.

"Where's Hunter?" asked Shane.

"A person called Deker put him under a spell," explained Blake, "and I'm the blue samurai ranger because there samurai blue ranger kept beating there gold ranger up so that's why you guys haven't seen us in two weeks."

They followed Blake to where the samurai were at and they saw Tommy. They hugged Tommy and got introduced to Jason the original red ranger.

"So how can we help?" asked Shane.

"We need to get Hunter on our side but there is a catch though," Tommy hesitated, "there's this person who used to be a ranger and now he's evil. His name is Cole Evans and he goes by the name of Deker now."

"Wait Cole was a ranger like us?" asked Tori.

"Yes but we don't know how to break the curse on him yet-"

"I think I have an idea" said Blake, "Hunter that is, Deker put him under a spell right?"

"Yeah he did," replied Jayden.

"Then Jayden put me under the same spell and I know you have the spell that Hunter's on cause I asked Ji and said that you guys have some evil spells in a book somewhere," explained Blake.

Jayden went to find the book that had alot of spells in it and he found it. He gave the book to Ji and let him decipher the spell. It took several minutes to find the spell.

"Are you sure Blake?" asked Jayden.

"Yes but don't worry my team will handle me so you guy's won't have to," assured Blake, to the samurai's.

Jayden said the spell and hit Blake right on. Blake tried to fight it as much as he could but eventually he gave in. Thankfully Jayden had the counter spell. Blake attacked his teammates thankfully not the samurai's.

"Jayden do the counter spell now," ordered Shane. The ninja storm team were beginning to tire out. Jayden did the symbol and hit Blake. He was right on target. Blake fell down to the floor and didn't move a muscle. After an hour Blake started to wake up.

"Okay why am I on the floor?" asked Blake.

"You attacked your friends and when Jayden did the counter spell you fell to the ground," explained Mike.

"Gotcha," said Blake, "now do that to Hunter but let him fight us and then do the spell and if he's still under it then just leave it to me, okay."

The samurai team nodded in agreement and will fight Deker instead. The two teams went in the Forrest to free Hunter from the spell.

Blake and his team saw Hunter fighting the spell whenever Deker wasn't near him. but whenever Deker went near Hunter he would be under the spell. Blake was thinking that the spell on Hunter is the same spell that was on Deker. While the ninja team fought Hunter Blake went to tell Jayden something.

"Jayden we need to get this serrator guy away from Deker," said Blake, "and why I know is because hunter is fighting the spell whenever he's away from Deker.

"Are you sure?" asked Jayden.

"Yes I'm sure," assured Blake.

"Okay, but I'm going to wait for the signal that you give me," said Jayden. So Blake and his team fought Hunter and kept him away from Deker. Cam was having a tough time fighting Hunter because he wasn't use to fighting Hunter evil.

"Jayden NOW!" commanded Blake. Jayden had to get as close to Hunter as possible to do the counter spell. he did the symbol and the symbol went towards Hunter and it hit Hunter right on he fell to the ground face first. When hunter began to move again Deker tried to move towards Hunter but he couldn't because Tommy and Jason were trying to get Cole back. It was proving to be very hard.

"Cole it's us your friends Jason and Tommy!" exclaimed Jason, "remember the moon mission with the other 8 red rangers." Deker stopped fighting and the samurai rangers were shocked to see this.

Flashback

"Hi I'm Cole." Cole

"Good." Jason

"Excuse me Cole Evans. Cole Evans red wild force ranger." Carter Grayson

"How do you know who I am?" Cole

"I'm Carter Grayson red Light speed Rescue ranger." Carter

End of flashback

"Help me," said Cole.

"We will," promised Jason. Tommy and Jason were about to get Cole out of the woods but Serrator came and went near Cole/Deker. Cole became Deker once again and they couldn't do a thing about it.

* * *

"Tommy we need to get Cole's team here immediately," ordered Jason.

"I know but the only number I have is Eric's," said Tommy.

"Then call Eric so he can call Taylor." Tommy called Eric and told him what happened and to bring the wild force rangers with them to Kyoto City.

"Guys, I know you guys are shocked to see Deker act like that but what you saw was are old friend coming back to us but this Serrator guy had to go near him so Cole could be Deker again but, we need his team to get Cole fully in our grasp," explained Jason.

"So you guys actually saw Cole for a few seconds," said Mike.

"Yes we did," sighed Jason.

"I got the time and the wild force rangers to help us," announced Tommy.

**A/N: this is a long chapter and I know you guys like long chapters. The next chapter should be up near Christmas or New Years. Thank you for the reviews and please keep them coming. Unexpected Destiny my jungle fury fic is lonely so give it a read and review it please. Also review this chapter too**

**Doglover500**


	5. Meeting new people pt 2

**: Enjoy the fifth chapter. We finally get to see Eric and Wes the Time Force rangers. Plus we get to see the wild force rangers as well. I'm going to update this story once a month same as Unexpected Destiny.**

Ch. 5 Meeting new people pt. 2

The next day Tommy went to the park and waited for the two teams to get to Kyoto City. That's when he saw Wes and Eric sitting on a bench near the docks.

"Wes, Eric, it's good to see you again," said Tommy, shaking hands with them, "where's Cole's team?"

"They're coming," said Eric. Just as Eric finished his sentence Cole's team was walking towards them.

"I'm guessing that's them," concluded Tommy.

"Yep that's them," confirmed Eric. Taylor, Alyssa, Max, Danny, and Merrick were coming towards them.

"So where's my husband?" asked Alyssa, demanding.

"So you're Cole's wife," said Tommy, she nodded, "well Cole's different and won't recognize anybody," Tommy hesitated, "but he's under a curse and he only goes by the name Deker."

"Who's Deker? and what curse?" asked Alyssa.

Tommy went onto explain all that was happening and when he was done the wild force team was shocked to hear that Cole was pure evil.

"So he's pure evil," squeaked Alyssa.

"Well not exactly," said Jason.

"What do you mean?" asked Taylor.

"We, as in Tommy and I, were fighting Deker when he stopped and said, 'help me please'," explained Jason.

"Then Cole's still in there somewhere," sighed Alyssa.

The wild force rangers looked hopeful of getting Cole back. Alyssa just wants her husband back so he can see his children again.

"What's Cole like?" asked Jayden.

"As a ranger, he protected the earth and he was serious about being a ranger. He's loyal, kind, compassionate, a great fighter, and a wonderful friend," said Alyssa, "as a husband, he's a great father, loving, great with animals, and a devoted husband and father."

* * *

Lauren went to give some food to Antonio and she knocked but got no answer. When she opened the door she saw the window open and Antonio was gone.

"Guys, Antonio is gone and the window is open and his injuries aren't healed yet and we got to save him," Lauren said panicky. Jayden went towards his sister and hugged her.

"You're in love with Antonio aren't you?" asked Jayden.

"So what if I am," defended Lauren.

"I'm glad that you are and I'm happy that your in love with him."

"Thanks baby brother."

"Who's Antonio?" masked Wes.

"He's our sixth ranger and my childhood friend," said Jayden.

* * *

Antonio woke up and instantly he knew he wasn't in the Shiba house. He looked around and he couldn't see very clearly because it was dark in the room but he knew he was on a bed and there was a dresser and a small table by the bed. _Maybe there's a lamp and then I can turn it on, _thought Antonio. he went to turn on the light but he regretted it instantly. Kevin was standing right at the end of the bed smiling evilly. Now Antonio was petrified of Kevin and what he might do.

* * *

Jayden's phone started ringing and he saw it was Antonio.

"Where are you? asked Jayden concerned.

"I-I-I'mmmm in a r-r-roommmm and I know who k-k-k-k-kidnapped me," stuttered Antonio.

"Who Antonio?"

"Kevin."

* * *

Jason, the samurais, the ninja storm and wild force were looking for Deker but they had no luck.

"Maybe he doesn't want to be found yet," suggested Jason.

"I just need to see him, to see if it is Cole Evans," said Alyssa sadly.

"Trust me it is Cole Evans 100%," assured Jason, " let's go back to the Shiba house." everyone followed Jason back to the Shiba house when they heard a voice.

"Somebody help me anyone," the voice said. Jason motioned everyone to be quiet and to stay close. They all saw Deker/Cole sitting on a log by himself. Alyssa went forward and stood right in front of him.

Deker's pov

Deker looked up to see a woman standing in front of him and it seems that he should recognize this person but nothing came up but he emptied staring at her to see if he'll recognize her.

"Who are you?

"You don't recognize me? asked Alyssa.

"No but it feels like I should," said Cole, "I recognized Tommy and Jason for a little bit but then Serrator came and take control of me."

"Well that's good that you recognized them," assured Alyssa. They were still talking when Jason saw Serrator going near Cole and Alyssa.

"Alyssa, Serrator is coming" warned Jason.

"Alyssa go, I don't want to hurt you," said Cole. Alyssa went away from Cole just in time to see Cole go back to being Deker.

"We have to figure out how to break the spell and curse," said Alyssa.

"How do you know there's a spell and curse on him?" asked Jason.

"He told me and Serrator put two things in him and that's why he has a tough time shaking the curse off of him. Whenever Serrator is near him Cole can't shake him out unless we get the spell off him first," explained Alyssa.

**A/N: Antonio is in trouble and Deker/Cole can get the curse off him but everyone has to be there to support him. I'm going to be on hiatus on this story. please give me ideas, suggestions, anything. I'm really stuck. Please review please they make me keep writing. **

**If you have a chance please review my other power ranger fic Unexpected Destiny. It has only 5 reviews give it some love. Remember every month I'm updating this story.**


End file.
